


[podvid] Why you, Stevie Budd, should not wear socks in bed: A presentation by Alexis Rose, Founder and CEO of Alexis Rose Communications

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, I mean it's technically google slides, PowerPoint, podvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: Alexis' persuasive slideshow for a communications class
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Comments: 25
Kudos: 24





	[podvid] Why you, Stevie Budd, should not wear socks in bed: A presentation by Alexis Rose, Founder and CEO of Alexis Rose Communications

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Why you, Stevie Budd, should not wear socks in bed: A presentation by Alexis Rose, Founder and CEO of Alexis Rose Communications](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509034) by [another_Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_Hero/pseuds/another_Hero). 



###### Music

* Louis Jordan, with Bing Crosby, performing "Your Socks Don't Match"


End file.
